Thirst For A Diamond in the Rough
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: A plain yet miserable girl who yearns for love and acceptance finds herself in the clutches of vampires...namely one called Kakuzu. Why did he pick her? What will become of the teen? Pet or Mate? It's up to her new master to decide. Rated M: death, blood, vampirism, smut, lemon(s), and an attempted rape. Cast: akatsuki and OC (there will be a sequel so no fear, just not sure when)
1. Chapter 1

_Why didn't I just stay home instead of following a bunch of girls into the forest at night?_

It was some ridiculous dare to go into the foreboding woods for fifteen minutes….why...because there have been horror stories about vampires lurking in this area so it makes a good game to test your bravery.

_I wasn't invited, but tagged along in the very back unnoticed like I always was. A nobody. Wishing for someone to accept and acknowledge me for who I was, not what I looked like._

_No makeup, average complexion, long stringy brown hair, blue eyes, short height, nothing special or pretty about me at all._

Rei was just a simple plain unattractive girl to the world, never having even gained the interest of any guy whatsoever neither. She was used to it but still wished she was at least slightly attractive to someone….anyone.

She sighed but still trudged along until all the girls began screaming bloody murder. Rei merely arched a brow, thinking the idiots probably got scared of a mouse or bat but she was dead wrong…..

Her eyes widened at the swarm of men attacking, each oddly dressed and looked fierce and blood thirsty. Some having blood smeared all over their mouths and a few of the teens lay lifeless on the ground in the process, obviously dead.

A tall ginger with piercings ordered, "Enough feeding and let's see if any of these humans are worth taking back with us."

Rei kept perfectly still, watching the men shove the remaining cowering women onto their knees into a row for their….leader? Hard to say but since they did what he told them he must be.

"Interesting view isn't it un?"

* * *

She bit her lip and slowly turned around to meet a pair of sparkling azure orbs and a smug grin. He had long blonde hair tied into a half ponytail but no doubt he was man….or vampire from the fangs he proudly showed.

He snatched her up in a heartbeat, pushing her forwards in a tight grip announcing, "Look what I found hiding in the bushes un." "Hmph, well that one isn't worth our time. Get rid of her."

The speaker was a large bulky man with bluish skin and beady black eyes, sneering down at her with an evil grin.

"Don't be so rash Kisame, it's too early to tell." "I apologize Itachi, but we are on a time limit you know."

The pierced man spoke calmly, "Settle down and those who haven't claimed a human step forward. If any of these humans interest you then bring them along, if not, we'll dispose of them and then be on our way."

Those words petrified Rei to no end, her hopes of escape dwindled down to nothing, she would die here.

A few of the men came forward, inspecting the sobbing girls by checking out everything, and I mean _everything_. Asking them their age, groping their breasts and anything else they fancied, especially the platinum haired one.

She hung her head, letting her hair hide her face and not feeling anything but sorrow for herself.

_Of course I'd be left out again, the plain little nobody that doesn't even count….NOT even to a damn vampire! _

Her miserable thoughts were interrupted when someone stood in front of her, kneeling on one knee and taking a firm yet painful grip to her chin.

* * *

The man tilted her head from side to side as the man behind her mused, "Well this is a change of event Kakuzu. Never thought I'd see you even remotely interested in a female un."

"Yeah but why are you fucking looking at the ugly one! These are far more attractive old man."

The vamp released her chin and snarled, "You still have a lot to learn Hidan, you're naivety will be the end of you." "Tch whatever."

Their bickering gave Rei the chance to observe his appearance; a hidden face behind a mask, terrifying eyes of emerald iris and red sclera, dark skin and hair, tall, and very muscular.

He stood back up and took a few steps back as the others continued their observation until the leader grew impatient.

"Have you made your decisions yet? Time is of the essence."

A red head with chocolate colored orbs declined as did the shark and one called Hidan. "Not fucking feeling anything." Two vamps picked theirs as Pein nodded, "Alright, take them away and leave these five to me."

"Wait!" "What now Hidan?" "Some of us are still fucking hungry Pein. What do you say?"

The pierced man nodded, "I was about to suggest that so have at it, but try not to leave a mess."

The night was soon filled with screams and adorned with blood, but surprisingly, she wasn't one of the unfortunate for once.

The one called Kakuzu took her from the blonde without a word, carrying the girl bridal style as he left with the others.

_My first instinct was to struggle but a quick glare from those cold glowing eyes made me stop instantly. _

_I just looked away and tried to ignore the disgusted looks from the other vampires, my eyes soon blindfolded to keep me unaware of my whereabouts as I was taken away._

_What's to become of me? The others don't like me so why did this vampire pick me? _

_I guess I'm to find out soon enough….._

* * *

_**TBC:**_

_**Different turn of events I know but hey, review and let me know what you think XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

The travel seemed to last forever, the girl gradually even resting her head against the broad chest since her neck was so stiff.

The vampire did nothing against the notion, until running water was heard and many chattering voices drawing near.

Apparently they were at the destination when his pace increased, hurriedly passing by the many sneers, complaints, cheers, and boastful brags about the new humans.

"Kakuzu!" **"Why in such a rush?"**

The vampire growled under his breath, "It should be obvious Zetsu."

The other vamp chuckled but spoke kindly, "Of course my friend, this is the first time you've ever returned with a human in tow. The others will no doubt be swarming you with eager questions. May I have a better look at her?"

"Not now, it's been a long night and I would like to rest. You may tomorrow if you wish."

"**Of course and I'm looking forward to it, but remember to prepare her before dawn comes." **"I'm well aware. Now if you'll excuse me."

_I couldn't understand what just happened with this Zetsu. It sounded like two different people unless they were one in the same? Oh well, my main concern is what he said. Prepare me before dawn? _

Kakuzu unlocked his bedroom chamber door, going in with a heavy sigh of relief he only met Zetsu and managed to bypass everyone else.

Now for his main objective for the night, he tossed the human on the couch and removed her blindfold.

She rubbed her eyes to get used to the light before checking the place out.

A large, luscious bedroom with a four poster bed, chandelier, elegant furniture including a couch and loveseat, and even a balcony outside the crystal clear glass doors.

* * *

It was a refined room to be sure; probably cost a fortune for this too.

The vampire snapped his fingers to get her attention, "Alright, enough dawdling and let's begin your preparation."

He sat down and stated in a dangerous tone that he is not to be questioned, "You are to do exactly as I say without fail understand?"

She nodded but that just agitated him, "Answer me when I'm talking to you with respect and do not speak unless spoken to if company is present." "Y..Yes sir."

"That's more like it, now, it would be wise to use your common sense around me. I'm not a patient man and will not hesitate to punish you when you misbehave. You belong to me so I also better not see you alone with any of my kind either."

Rei was mentally freaking out with these rules, too overwhelmed, but his last words is what petrified her the most.

"Remember this human; I can do anything I want with you. That includes beating, rape, public humiliation, use your imagination. Personally, I rather not resort to any of that but if need be I will. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." "Good, now I expect you to bathe before bed since you smell like the woods." He beckoned her to follow him into another room and gave her a fluffy clean towel and washcloth before pointing.

"Everything you need is right here in this basket and I'll be back with some sleeping garments, but first I need to know your size."

He attempted to lift her shirt but Rei stopped him….bad idea.

* * *

The vampire whispered dangerously in her ear, "You're breaking my first rule already?"

She quickly felt a sharp pain to her cheek, the force knocking her onto the floor as she clutched the throbbing pain and cried softly.

"Consider that a warning this time, now get up."

Whimpering she shakily stood, cringing when he removed her clothes but didn't resist again.

He grumbled, "You're too skinny, but I thought as much. Small but a medium might work better due to your bust. Why are you hiding your body with these revolting baggy clothes?"

"Um…well….it didn't matter sir." He arched a brow, "Explain." "No one cares about my appearance so why should I? I'm not pretty so it doesn't matter how I dress."

Kakuzu furrowed his brows….curious, "I see….well hurry and get cleaned up. I'll be back shortly."

*If possible, she felt even more miserable than before as she bathed. This wasn't the life she wanted, to be some pet or whatever to some evil bad-tempered vampire.

_Oh well, nothing new I guess. Once again I'm to be ridiculed and bossed around like before with the exception I can't retaliate at all or my life could be at stake. It's not fair._

* * *

It didn't take her long to finish bathing, having the towel wrapped around her when the brute came back with a short gown and lingerie. He had more clothing in his arms but set those on the dresser as she quickly changed.

"By the way, what's your name?"

She took a moment to speak since he was completely shirtless now and wearing lounge pants, the stitches covering his entire torso and even the corners of his mouth made him appear even more terrifying. That must be why he wore a mask.

"Rei…sir."

"Rei? Interesting pick if you ask me." She hesitated to ask what he meant but a slight nod from him gave her the ok, "How so sir?"

"It has more than one meaning. It can be referred to as spirit, lovely, nothing, and zero. Which are you?"

She hung her head and mumbled, "Nothing and a zero."

He narrowed his eyes at how gloomy her personality was and he loathed it, but maybe, with the right push she'll liven up a bit for his amusement.

"If you say so, now come along. It's time for bed."

She wasn't tired since dawn was coming but did as she was told and crawled into the massive bed as instructed, the vampire pulling the tapestry shut and then switching off the lights before jerking her small body close to his.

Rei stiffened and tried not to panic since he hasn't done anything yet, but why hold her? Possessiveness or maybe he just wanted to embrace something?

It was hard to tell but the girl didn't dwell on it; she would need all the rest she could get from the way things are to be now.

_TBC:_


	3. Chapter 3

When evening came the girl was shaken somewhat gently, "Hmm?" Her ears were met by a gruff voice, "Wake up, it's time to eat."

Whimpering softly as he picked her up, fairly upset that it wasn't a dream after all…this was indeed the real thing. She wished it had just been some nightmare or daydream but just her luck it wasn't.

Kakuzu swiftly changed her into something more suitable, merely a fitted green dress that stopped above her knees; the brute even taking the liberty to do something with her hair.

Rei hissed from the sharp pulls with the brush and reached behind her to make him stop but thought better about it in case he got angry.

"Your hair is atrocious! Do something with it and be quick while I change." Sighing in relief, she just put it up into a bun, a few pieces dangling in her face but all she had to work with was a hair-bow.

Splashing cold water on her face to wake up she freshened up a bit as well and then headed back to him, rather shocked to see he was clad in a button-up shirt and trousers.

_It's just dinner…or breakfast in his case, so why dress like that? I'd rather eat in my pajamas but considering the circumstances I rather not._

Glancing at her the brute muttered, "That'll do and I need to put this on you." He gestured her closer and turned her around, placing something around her neck and clamping it.

Feeling the soft material she gave him a questioning glance, which luckily he felt like answering her. "That's your collar which signifies you are my pet for the time being." "What!?"

Biting her lip she quickly mumbled an apology since his stare became a disapproving one. "Every human usually starts out as a pet for their master if they're unsure what to claim them as."

He held up his hand to silence the girl before continuing, "All this will be explained later but we need to go downstairs and remember. Do not speak unless you are spoken to and don't leave my side." "Y..Yes sir."

"Also, if you're a good girl I won't attach the leash just yet." Paling Rei nodded, terrified she was going to be walked and treated just like a dog now.

* * *

*Despite that thought, the girl couldn't help but ogle the elegance of the building; she's never seen anything like this except in movies. Being careful not to lag behind she immediately hung her head when the vampires she recognized from yesterday glanced their way.

They didn't pay her much mind as they entered the dining hall, but many others did…mostly with disgusted expressions. All that did was made her feel even more melancholy.

"**Kakuzu! You finally came out have you?"** Rei recognized that voice, and the man did look the part indeed. His skin was pure black and white, separating his body in half with the bold colors. The green hair and golden eyes made him more mysterious and yet quite handsome.

Kakuzu shook his hand with a small smirk, "Of course Zetsu." The other man looked at her with a kind smile, "So this is your new human is it?" "Yes she is. Greet the man Rei."

Cheeks turning pink she murmured, "How do you do sir?" "Isn't she cute, well not as much as my Tobi I'm afraid." "How is he by the way?" **"The same. Tobi is still as energetic as always. May he show Rei around with your permission? I would like to speak with you in private." **

The miser was hesitant about it, but his friend's pet was a good one none the less that could show her the ropes; highly doubtful he'd try anything lecherous.

"Very well." **"Tobi! Come here please."**

A boy about her age skipped over happily and clung to his master's arm smiling, "What is it Zetsu-sama?" "Will you kindly show Kakuzu's human around and give her pointers like a good boy?" "Of course Tobi will!"

The bipolar man nudged him towards her, the boy taking her hand and walking the girl the other way obviously having no fear of being surrounded by cruel vampires just eyeing them for their own evil intentions.

* * *

The girl did admit he was very cute, short spiky ebony hair with large dark eyes and long dark lashes. He was built but mostly lithe and taut.

"My name is Tobi, what's yours?" "…..Um….Rei." He pouted a little and patted her hand sympathetically, "Don't sound so glum, Tobi knows you're scared but it's not all bad once you get used to it. Tobi will help you out anyway he can."

She gave him a tiny smile, "Thanks but….I don't know." "Tobi knows exactly what you're feeling and it will be hard for you to cope with all _this, _but it will be ok if you behave and get on good terms with your master. Plus wouldn't you like a friend?"

A friend? That's something she never had before and for someone to willingly give her their friendship was a thrill and a complete shock.

"I would love to have a friend but why Tobi? You don't even know me." Giggling he murmured, "Tobi wants to get to know Rei-chan and he already likes you."

She couldn't help but like him too, he was so different and optimistic, but she wondered why he was like this none the less.

"How…Why are you so cheerful? The other humans I see are miserable!" The boy frowned and whispered seriously, "Not everyone gets a good vampire as a master. It's sad but it can't be helped. Tobi is just fortunate he got a kind one and he knows Zetsu cares for him."

Nodding, she knew he had a point, just like humans there are good and bad….vampires are no different apparently.

"Is Kakuzu an evil one? So far he's been very strict with me." Glancing around as in fear of being overheard the boy shrugged, "Tobi doesn't know. From what Zetsu told me you are Kakuzu's first human so there's no telling."

* * *

The girl frowned but the boy pinched her cheek playfully, "We can talk more about things like that some other time Rei-chan, but Tobi has to do as requested. First things first, don't ever talk back or anger a vampire; they would love to have an excuse to punish the human in _any_ form they see fit. If their master intervenes, they will have to do it."

"You..You mean we'll get punished regardless?" The boy hung his head sadly, "Yes, in terrible ways you'd never imagine depending on the crime. The main ones you need to avoid Tobi will point them out."

Nodding his head politely to a passing vamp, the girl following the action, he pointed to the blonde that caught her. "That's Deidara, he's an artist that creates explosives and no doubt will ask you what art you'd prefer. His view of it is fleeting and gone in an instant; definitely not eternal. He loves to play with emotions, trick humans into trouble, and even seduce when someone strikes his fancy so be careful."

He gestured to the red head next to him, "Sasori, he's an artisan as well but makes puppets. His view is eternal and long lasting so try not to mix him and Deidara up. He doesn't say much but if he does speak to you don't look him in the eye…he hates that. Other than that he's not that bad."

Gulping, Tobi pointed to that platinum-haired foul mouth that said she was ugly, "That's Hidan, you should _really_ try to avoid him at all times. He has a short temper and is a known nymphomaniac so you'll have to be very cautious."

Rei tugged his sleeve with a horrified face, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Let Tobi put it this way. If he wants to have sex with a human he will do anything, and Tobi means anything, to get it and nine times out of ten succeeds. Tobi shouldn't mention this either but Rei-chan need to know….he's a sadist and masochist so there _will_ be pain."

The girl felt like collapsing right then and there, but the boy steadied her shaking form and taking note to NEVER go near that vamp to be safe.

* * *

"The others are basically straight forward, not likely to mess with someone else's human but those three are the most notorious for punishing humans. Don't get Tobi wrong, Kakuzu is a bad tempered vampire who doesn't like to be questioned and is a known miser."

Rei nodded in understanding, but knew she wouldn't try to anger him on purpose so maybe he would be nice to her if she behaved….reluctantly.

*The girl jumped when someone grabbed her from behind, Tobi giggling as the servant told them it was time to eat...which was breakfast for them too.

He lead her to a long table on the opposing side of the room and sat next to Tobi who whispered what was going on as their meal was served.

"We pets eat before our master's because of their own purposes." "What do you mean?"

Taking another bite he leaned closer, "We _have_ to eat first because when they begin we are to sit under the table at their feet, and definitely won't get anything to eat afterwards. It's a tradition, a degrading one, but we _are_ pets."

Rei muttered sarcastically, "This just keeps getting better." "It's not that bad, sometimes we're allowed to get intimate with some other pets during this time."

The girl choked on her drink and stared at the boy incredulously, "Pardon!?" "Oh…Tobi shouldn't have said that, but you don't have to if you don't want to. It's not mandatory but it's real fun."

"I rather not." "Tobi understands; he was the same way but there's something else he really needs to tell you what to expect when our master's eat…."

He never got to finish when the vampire's called for them, everyone rushing and making a lot of noise to get to them posthaste.

Tobi guided her to towards Kakuzu, not being able to tell her the rest regretfully as they were directed under the table cloth by their masters.

He sincerely hoped the _**usual**_ wouldn't happen to her since it's her first day….and almost certainly first time.

_TBC: _


	4. Chapter 4

It was odd sitting under a long dining table, amongst all the pairs of vampire legs and what pets/slaves there were at their master's feet as she was.

Rei really wanted to be near Tobi, but he was on the opposite side, too far to be within earshot without being overheard from above.

_What was he going to tell me? _

The girl had an idea she would find out sooner or later, but for now she was bored. The meal and talking from above dragged on, Kakuzu occasionally stroking her hair and shoulder from time to time for a soothing effect.

She had no clue if that's why he really was doing that but it seemed to be the case. Sighing, she shifted and sat on her knees when something caught her eye.

A lot of movement seemed to be going on so she leaned forward to investigate. Her eyes grew large from what the others were doing; they were unbuttoning their master's pants and pulling out their members…..most which were already hard….and giving them blowjobs.

Whipping her head the other way she saw Tobi and luckily he was looking at her when she pointed disbelievingly. His shoulders slumped and pouted, giving her a look that said 'I'm sorry but that's how it is.'

This had to be what he was going to tell her and dreaded what was going to happen now. A sharp kick to her side got her attention, whimpering in pain she realized her master was feeling around for her but she accidently wandered too far forward.

Crawling back and gently touching his hand to show him where she was, he seemed to relax a bit before grabbing the back of her neck and shoving her facedown against his crotch.

* * *

Gasping she pushed away but the hold on her hair was tight, pulling her towards him with more force. Whimpering from the sharp stings to her scalp she merely rested her head there, not daring to move when she heard an impatient growl and a lecturing finger pointing back to his groin.

Rei had a feeling that was what he wanted but she couldn't bring herself to even try. She's never done anything like that before and was scared but her fear of Kakuzu was just as dire.

Trembling against his legs for several minutes he didn't grab her again when the vampires fixed their pants and scooting their chairs back.

Not all the vampires had that done to them mind you but quite a few did. When the tablecloth was lifted she crawled out and fixed her dress, purposefully avoiding the furious glare from the vampire when he immediately dragged her back upstairs.

She caught a glimpse of Tobi giving her a sympathetic look as Zetsu glanced down at him with concern.

*The girl cringed when she was thrown into his room, the miser slamming the door shut and shaking his head.

She backed away from him when he growled, "Come back here!" Biting her lip nervously she shuffled over to him slowly when another familiar sharp strike across the face knocked her down to the floor.

She tried to curl into a ball sobbing but he jerked her back up and snarled, "Why did you not do as you were told!?" "I..I…I didn't know.."

That earned her another slap. "Don't feign ignorance with me girl! I know you saw what they were doing down there."

Weakly trying to remove his painful grip on her arm she whimpered, "Bu…But…..I've never….done that before."

* * *

Snorting in frustration he grumbled, "That may be since I know you're a virgin by smell, but that doesn't give you the excuse to disobey me. Now I have a problem to deal with because I was hoping for some release. I have a good mind to make you do it now."

Hanging her head she whimpered, "I'm sorry master, I didn't mean to make you upset….but please don't make me do that."

Taking some deep breaths the vampire regained his composure somewhat before murmuring, "I'll give you two choices for punishment Rei. You blow me as intended or I'm going to whip you with my belt. What will it be?"

She didn't like either one in the least but choosing the latter made him even angrier. The vamp shoved her face down on the bed with her legs dangling off the edge and tied her wrists to the bedpost.

Lifting the dress up and jerking down the panties, he removed the strong leather belt and pinned her lower half with his free hand before raising the thick material.

The first hard whack made the girl cry out in pain, followed by the next and so on. She cried nonstop and buried her face into the sheets and trying to ignore the sharp pain and sharp cracks of the belt.

She didn't know how many times she was whipped but when he was through; her behind was throbbing and burning to no end.

She felt him remove the binds, actually caressing her cheek for some sign of an apology but she turned her head the other way as soon as he did.

Rei was beginning to hate him, he was ruthless and selfish. Softly hiccuping into the sheets, it wasn't long before she wanted to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Shakily trying to prop herself up she collapsed down so tried again, slowly sliding backwards until her feet touched the carpet.

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to walk there without her legs giving way, but that thought got diminished when a strong pair of arms scooped her up and carried her in there.

The brute seemed to know what she wanted and Rei hissed when she sat down on the toilet seat, refusing to do anything until he left though. Having someone stand over you while in the bathroom is something not many people are used to.

Taking the hint he snorted and left, the girl going her business before trying to clean herself afterwards…to this he came back.

She couldn't understand why he was even bothering to tend to her injuries that included the large bruise on her arm and swelling cheek, not to mention her behind; even taking the liberty to wash her face from the tears too.

He was rubbing some soothing ointment on the areas now, taking special care not to press too hard and take his time. He work his way up to her face, gently applying the stuff to her cheek before redressing her into something else and carrying her back to the bed.

It was odd, this cruel vampire just practically beat her and now he's consoling her. Rei did rather like his kind notion strangely enough, after that treatment she wanted someone to hold her.

Resting against his chest, the strong hands caressed her back when she shifted to a more comfortable position. Glancing up at him he met her gaze before going back to staring at nothing in particular.

All he did do was grumble, "Rest." And that she did, actually falling asleep against the massive heap of warmth wondering.

Is Kakuzu a good vampire or a bad one?

_TBC:_


	5. Chapter 5

Rei was rather surprised to wake up still in the vampire's arms; the rest of day seemed to be rather quiet. Kakuzu didn't say much and left her alone for quite some time, leaving her to browse through the bookshelf to find something to read.

He gave her the ok so that was good, what was really odd was that the miser didn't return until it was time for bed. Rei was ravenous at this point but dared not ask him for food, she just couldn't tell if he was feeling angry or guilty.

His expression and behavior was unreadable, even upon the next morning. Rei wolfed down her plate hungrily as Tobi smirked a bit; he opened his mouth to ask what happened to her but decided not to pry.

It wasn't until midnight that Kakuzu left again, going to his friend's door and knocking on it. Zetsu greeted him with a smile but tilted his head in concern. "May I have a word with you Zetsu?" **"Of course Kakuzu."**

The miser stepped inside with a curt nod but when he saw the boy sitting on the couch looking at him he murmured, "I rather he didn't listen to our conversation."

"Fair enough, may he join Rei in your room then? She needs some company I would assume." The brute nodded as the boy skipped over happily, eager to see the girl when Zetsu walked him down the hallway and dropped him off before coming back to his friend's need.

The bipolar man politely asked him to sit down before giving him his whole attention, "What's wrong?" Kakuzu muttered with some difficulty, "I need your advice." **"Regarding last night with your pet?" **A nod said it all and the miser probably did something he regretted.

"I saw how angry you were at her and hate to ask this. What did you do?" "I didn't rape her if that's what you're thinking!" Zetsu held his hands up in defense, "Of course not my friend, I know how you feel about that insidious deed. I'm just curious."

* * *

Kakuzu mostly grumbled under his breath the details what happened, "I didn't realize how fragile her body was compared to most humans. I let my anger get in the way and practically beat her as a punishment, not a simple whipping as intended."

His friend rested a hand on his shoulder, "I understand where you're coming from Kakuzu, but considering this is your very first pet I'm not surprised. You've never had to hold back your temper before."

"I know and I tried to console her all the same but she still hates me." Zetsu shook his head, **"No she doesn't, the girl is merely frightened of you; even more now than before." **

Kakuzu brushed his hair away from his face and glanced at the other vamp, "I want her to fear the consequences of not obeying me, not to be petrified every time I come near her, but I also want her to….."

He couldn't find the words because he himself wasn't sure what he wanted of her. "I think I know what you want. You want her to like and respect you and be your friend like me, with the exception of intimacy."

Grunting in a somewhat agreement he sighed, "How can I interact with her?"

Zetsu chuckled, **"Just be kind to her when she's behaving and then she'll open up more to you. I do believe you've been too hard on her so far though."**

"I guess so, it's just that I'm so use to troublesome humans but she's not like that." "Why did you choose her anyway Kakuzu? I've been meaning to ask you that."

The miser furrowed his brows and grumbled, "There was something alluring about her scent and I felt pity believe it or not."

* * *

"**You felt pity for human? That has to be a first but the same happened to me." **"Really?"

"Yes, when I first met Tobi and had him cornered in the woods; there was such misery in his eyes. It wasn't because of his situation or me either…..he looked like he wanted to die."

Kakuzu shifted to where he was directly facing his friend and rather shocked for he never knew.

"I felt like it was a personal connection, so instead of draining the boy of his blood I brought him back with me. It turned out to be the best decision of my life."

The miser smirked, "You did seem happier with him around." **"I was and still am. Now the question is, you saw her desolation didn't you?" **

"Yes, when I inspected her the other day her eyes told me everything. To be quite frank I despise her gloomy attitude but it's not her fault, I do sympathize with being treated as an outcast."

Zetsu frowned, "As do I. Maybe that's the real reason you felt a connection; she's different." Smirking the miser nodded, "Yeah well, we better go check on them. Thank you my friend."

Said man just smiled and stood up, heading out the door to check on the other two.

* * *

*Tobi and Rei were playing cards before she told him what happened, trying not to cry again from her trauma. "It's ok Rei-chan, if Kakuzu was gentle with you afterwards and helped put ointment on your injuries so he must felt bad about it. Right?"

"I guess so, but why all that fuss over something like that anyway?" Tobi sighed, "Vampires are lustful beings and they crave sexual things as much as blood when it's time to feast." Rei whimpered in fear, "He's not going to rape me is he!?"

Tobi scooted closer and held the poor girl's hand, "Tobi don't know." He honestly didn't know, it all depended on the vampire whether to not that would happen or not and Kakuzu…..was a mystery.

Trying to get off the rape subject the girl asked, "Um Tobi….how often do vampires drink blood? I haven't seen Kakuzu do it yet so…."

Tobi crossed his arms in deep thought, "Well, it depends on the vampire's age not to mention their personality. Older vamps don't require that much sustenance often, Zetsu for example is once every two weeks."

"What about Kakuzu?" The boy laughed, "Tobi doesn't know everything Rei-chan! He's older than Zetsu I know but why don't you ask him?"

She didn't like the idea but it was a harmless question none the less…..one could only hope. The only thing now was that the boy's hand was caressing her thigh, working its way downward between her legs and fairly close to her private area.

Gulping nervously she murmured, "Could….Could you stop that Tobi?" "Hmm?" He looked down in a daze and blurted out, but not removing it from the spot, "Tobi sorry! He can't control himself sometimes!"

* * *

Tilting her head questioningly, she couldn't ask him anything more when a small peck on the door got their attention as Zetsu poked his head in smiling, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Tobi blushed and removed his hand from the girl's thigh, shaking his head frantically, "No Zetsu-sama! Tobi's been a good boy!"

Arching a brow the bipolar man chuckled naughtily, **"I'll take your word for it. Come Tobi." **

The boy hugged the girl before rushing out with his master, blushing the entire time as Kakuzu eyed him suspiciously before approaching his pet.

He cleared his throat and gestured for her to come to him as he sat on the couch. Warily she did but he just gently placed her upon his lap and asked gruffly, "Did you behave yourself with Tobi?"

"Yes sir." Nodding he sighed, "That's a good girl." Gulping she dared to speak, "May I ask you a question?" "Yes you may." "Um…how often do you drink….blood?"

Furrowing his brows he actually smirked a tad, "It was only a matter of time before someone asked me that but if you must know; I only feast once a month."

Pursing her lips she muttered, "But those other vampires from the other day drank so much! Is it because you're older why you don't?"

Kakuzu was rather amused with her sudden interest with this, maybe that boy helped get over her fear of asking him questions….who knows.

"Not necessarily, I am indeed older than most vampires here and can sustain my thirst accordingly but like every vampire I do need to feed. Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of my kind that are gluttonous and just devour humans for the mere taste and thrill. Personally I don't agree with it."

* * *

Shifting on his lap she asked, "Why?" "I'm a bit old fashioned you could say. I only take what I need to survive unlike most of the others. Also, too many slaughters could put our kind in danger and be discovered as more than folklore."

Nodding the girl agreed with him, "I..I like how you think." That compliment earned delicate rubs to her back and a few mumbled praises nuzzled against her neck, which she sort of liked, before someone knocked on his door.

Aggravated for his rather tender moment being interrupted he growled before gently placing the girl on the couch, since her behind was still sore and answered the door.

"Pardon the interruption sir, but I have a letter for you."

The miser grunted and took the white envelope off the silver tray and tore it open, shutting the door back and sitting back next to her reading it silently.

Once he was through he groaned but then seemed to perk up, looking at Rei with a lot of intrigue. Biting her lip nervously she tried to shrink down when he pushed back her hair as if in deep observation, "This might be fun."

"Um...what will sir?" He didn't answer when he picked up the receiver to the telephone and talked to some tailor.

When that was done he focused his attention back at his pet, stroking her cheek with a small smirk, "The half-year ball is tomorrow night and I have to make you look presentable for our guests."

_**TBC:**_


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take the tailor long at all to arrive, measuring the girl and tsking the entire time muttering comments she didn't like.

"Too skinny. What a horrible complexion. Good god what dreadful stringy hair!" The girl quickly became depressed but her master seemed unfazed by the comments, making her wondering if he agreed with the man.

"Alright my lord, I have all the measurements so first thing tomorrow morning I'll have tons of selections for you to choose. I'll say this, she needs a _complete_ makeover."

Kakuzu nodded, "I know this and thank you for your time but be here at sunset, the earlier the better." "Absolutely sir." With that said the tailor left with Rei glaring daggers at him.

The vampire smirked, "What's with that look?" "If I'm so ugly then why bother take me to the ball sir?" His expression turned sour, "No one insinuated you were ugly."

The girl gave him an irritated look muttering, "It was obvious from the things he said." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "You humans take everything so seriously."

"Wouldn't you if someone said those things about you!? What did you expect me to do? Say thanks for making me feel even more like shit!?"

He growled threateningly, "Don't raise your voice at me." The girl huffed and turned away from him, trying not to get emotional and cry.

The miser wanted nothing more than to bend her over his knee and give her something to really cry about, but he controlled his temper and thought about what Zetsu said.

* * *

Letting out a heavy sigh he knew she had a point once he thought it through, if someone said those things about him he would without a doubt kill them, however, no one would dare to do so.

_It's been so long since my appearance has been mocked I've forgotten how it feels._

Softening his expression he rubbed her shoulders soothingly and murmured, "I apologize for not understanding your emotions Rei. You're not ugly to me, but what the tailor said are the facts; the things we need to fix."

The girl glanced up at him with a sniff, "You don't think I'm ugly?" "Why would I waste my time by lying?" "But….but those two other guys said I was…."

He snorted, "They're picky when it comes to looks and most vampires go after the natural beauties that don't acquire hardly any alterations."

Rei thought about it and what he said made sense to a point, but what was she really considered as then? Was she pretty, average, or merely plain?

Kakuzu smirked a tad and had an idea what she was thinking, so he whispered huskily in her ear, "You do appear more mediocre than most humans; however, I saw something in you that makes you the most incomparable. You're a diamond in the rough."

Rei blushed and hung her head a bit, embarrassed from his words but still didn't believe him. "Thank you, but I'll believe it when I see it."

"Fair enough, now let's go. It's time for supper."

* * *

*The girl once again inhaled the delicious food, casting uneasy glances at Tobi who unintentionally began rubbing her thigh under the table.

The boy was still acting odd but he refused to tell her why. What made things worse, was when the vampires began their meal Zetsu took the seat next to Kakuzu and Tobi was at it again with a seductive grin this time.

It's not that Rei minded Tobi next to her but the way he was acting and advancing on her was scary, this time he had the gall to nibble and suckle her neck.

Whimpering softly she tugged her master's leg frantically since the boy couldn't seem to stop himself, the vamp actually lifting up the tablecloth before giving the boy a harsh kick to the side angrily.

Tobi whined softly and blinked several times, staring blankly at the girl before whispering, "Tobi so sorry Rei-chan! He didn't hurt you did he?"

Rei smiled at him, "No you didn't but, what's going on with you Tobi? If you don't me asking." The boy frowned and scooted back to the bipolar man's legs and nuzzling them, a hand reaching under the table to pet his head affectionately. "Tobi does mind actually, he sorry."

"It's ok, it's no big deal." The boy smirked, "Rei-chan so understanding, but Tobi should be better by tomorrow hopefully."

*After that, everything was fairly normal with the exception of Kakuzu hounding the girl with questions what Tobi was doing to her and why.

When she explained as best she could he rubbed his temples, "It must be that time." "What time?" "Never you mind Rei, get into bed."

As the girl drifted off to sleep she really hoped that she finds out what's going on with Tobi, there's at least one thing she's interested in so far.

* * *

*"Wake up….come on now." The girl whined from how early it was and rolled over but her master wasn't going to let her, he picked her up and gave his pet a slight shake before putting a wet cloth over her face.

She glared at him, to which he found rather cute, before making her bathe and to wear nothing but a towel once finished.

He explained there was no point since she was to try on different dresses when the tailor came. When he did, the man wasn't kidding when he said he'd bring a ton of selections.

There was over fifty dresses, all different colors and styles but first thing first was her weight and complexion. Kakuzu observed his pet with much amusement as he handed her a small glass of some dark red liquid.

She turned her nose up at it and asked, "What is this?" "It'll be better if you didn't know Rei. Make sure to drink it all." She took a sip but made a face and handed it back to him after staring at him like he was crazy, "This is blood!?"

He smirked, "Of course it is, vampire's blood does wonders for humans. You'll feel stronger and look healthier, not to mentions your flaws will cease to exist."

Rei simply couldn't believe him and still refused to do what she was told. He narrowed his gaze and growled, "It's my blood you're drinking so you better hurry up before I force you to."

Gulping she chugged it as best she could, making a disgusted face the entire time from the flavor before she did finish it all, feeling like she was going to be sick afterwards.

* * *

Kakuzu motioned for the tailor to begin picking dresses as he led his pet into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning down to claim the soft blood stained lips to remove any excess to ease her stomach.

The girl did try to push him away but all he did was tighten his hold on her, getting fairly addicted to the mixture of saliva and blood in the small mouth.

His lustful instincts grew rapidly, wanting to dominate his human right here and now but he withdrew; no need to rush just yet.

Licking his lips his eyebrow twitched how adorable she looked, her face all red, lips parted and trembling, her mind lost in uncertainty.

Clearing his throat he quickly checked to make sure there was no more blood, the girl not feeling sick anymore when he exited and gestured for the tailor to proceed, the girl having no time to think about the kiss from trying on so many dresses.

*He sat in his chair leisurely, folding his hands on his lap as the fitting commenced. The time dragged on, Kakuzu either shaking his head disapprovingly or waving the man on to find another dress for his pet.

Tapping his finger irritably he grumbled many things during the process, "I don't want her to look like a slut, get something less skimpy. That doesn't even fit her properly. No ruffles."

"What are you thinking? That style makes her look pregnant. What a disgusting color, it's not even in harmony with her skin. You call yourself a tailor and fashion designer? A petite woman does NOT wear dresses that drag the ground!"

The poor tailor was beside himself in anxiety and fear of how angry Kakuzu was getting, that is until the girl pointed at a dress she liked so he let her put it on without a fuss.

* * *

This time the vampire widened his eyes and sat up more properly from his slumped position, loving how delectable she looked.

It was a long royal blue satin, one-shoulder one strap dress with a side draped bodice. It had a small slit on the front that came just at her mid-thigh and fitted her beautifully.

Humming in approval he gave the nod that made the tailor sigh with relief, deciding to take the next step and tend to her hair.

Kakuzu waited patiently too see the results, still picturing her in his mind how much his blood has already affected her body. His pet probably didn't notice yet, but her complexion was now flawless and her small body was still slender but not too thin as it was before.

Her size was perfect to the vampire; he liked seeing a woman with some meat on their bones and not some toothpick. It looked healthier.

"I'm finished sir. How does this look?" Rei came out with a sullen expression as the miser replied instantly, "No. Try something else." Her hair was in long loose curls but it didn't look right on her.

Once again the girl was guinea pig, being brought back and forth with different hair styles that didn't suit her. Kakuzu could tell she was grumpy which didn't help the tailor, but the vampire was as well. It's a good thing he told him to come as early as possible then.

Suddenly an idea hit him, the vampire furrowing his brows and going to his pet to push the hair away from her face. He murmured his suggestion to the tailor and he seemed to like the thought, "Hmmm, I do believe you're right sir. She does have the shape face for it."

Sitting back in his seat, it wasn't even five minutes when the tailor came back out beaming. "You were absolutely correct sir! Behold!"

The girl came out and like before, he liked what he saw more than ever. Kakuzu had a hunch she would look more appealing with short hair and he was right. It suited his pet indeed.

* * *

The style was a cropped one, short in the back but longer in front that was parted off to the side to reveal her face whereas the other side was shorted and tucked behind her ear. "Perfect. At last we're almost done."

The man then applied the makeup, very light shades and neatly done with just enough mascara and eyeliner to make her eyes pop out; the lipstick just a soft shade to make the plump lips look moist and kissable.

Once complete Kakuzu and the tailor observed the girl and nodded in approval, "She's gorgeous!" The vampire's hungry and lustful gaze was his own way of agreeing with that statement until the tailor left, taking his turn now to get ready after remarking how lovely she was.

The girl took the time to look at herself completely in the long mirror and was in awe herself as her master began to get dressed. Rei didn't even recognize herself; she _did_ look beautiful. She touched the reflection in doubt, thinking this might be a dream.

It wasn't and she smiled a little, twirling around in the dress grinning but when the tailor quickly came back with a pair of heels she had difficulty walking in them.

Luckily they weren't real high heels so she got used to them pretty quick as Kakuzu returned all dressed, Rei looking at him with a blush at how handsome he looked in a three piece suit.

The vampire smirked from her ogling gaze before going to the telephone, having the maid send up some sandwiches for his pet since she had no breakfast.

* * *

"Rei, do you remember the rules I told you how to behave in company?" "Y..Yes sir."

Arching a brow he sighed, "No need to be frightened, you'll be safe. If you do find yourself in an awkward situation find Zetsu or his pet, I trust them more than any of my kind."

The girl furrowed her brows in worry, "Is it going to be that dangerous for me?"

The miser groaned, "It's like that for any attractive pet, it gives the other vampires a chance to chat them up or get them into trouble. I'm sure Tobi told you about that didn't he?"

"Yes he did." Leaning down he cupped her chin and lifted it, "Under no circumstances are you to leave the ballroom without me understand?" From the dangerous tone she quickly said, "Yes sir." "Good girl"

He pulled out another collar from his dresser that matched her outfit, unfastening her present one before changing them to still signify she was his pet.

*Rei was almost too petrified of his warnings to eat her food; it scared her to no end and not to mention she couldn't dance either.

Her master then motioned for her to take his arm as they exited the room, going down the long flight of stairs with poise until he lead her to the ballroom, having already seen many vampires and pets passing by all dressed up for the occasion.

The girl took a big gulp and tried not to look so scared as the huge doors were opened for them.

_Here goes nothing. I hope I don't meet those three vampires Tobi warned me about._

**TBC:**

**Yay for makeovers lol, next time: THE BALL AND MORE DRAMA….or seduction ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

The room was breathtaking, the girl taking in each and every glimmer and shine from the chandeliers, the buffet table that was filled with all sorts of delectable's, and the elegant decorations of everything else.

The only thing that bothered Rei was the number of vampires…which was quite a bit. She instantly noticed a lot of looks and seen some pointing at her, but was nervous and scared none the less; trying to hide behind her master's arm in hopes she doesn't draw any more attention.

Kakuzu glanced down at his scared pet and smirked, firmly pushing her back next to him. He wanted his foes to see what a jewel he had, namely Hidan and Deidara.

He despised those two men; always mocking him saying he could never get a human pet that was worth anything because of his looks. Even having the gall to say even if he did the human would look like a freak just like him.

Despite the mockeries and beatings he gave them when his temper flared up…..their words still hit a nerve since in a way they were right.

Yes he wasn't a heart throb like those two, but still…._never judge a book by its cover._ He could be charming and seductive if he wanted to but never saw the need until he found anyone worth his time.

Rei on the other hand _was _an attractive girl, but it was terribly overlooked because she didn't take the time to fix up or dress feminine. That quote suited them both quite well actually.

"**Kakuzu, I was beginning to worry." **His thoughts were interrupted by his friend's small outburst and turned to see Zetsu beaming at him with Tobi right next to him, both clad in suits as well as the other men.

The bipolar vampire chuckled, "What an improvement Kakuzu! She's simply gorgeous. You truly know how to bring out one's true inner self."

* * *

The behemoth rolled his eyes a tad, "I know nothing of the sort Zetsu; this is how she really is. I merely assisted." **"You have a point my friend….oh damn." **"What?" "Here _they_ come."

Kakuzu glanced behind his shoulder and narrowed his eyes before nudging his pet to Tobi, "Teach her how to dance will you, behave Rei." "But..But…." "Do as you're told." "Yes sir."

Zetsu gave the boy the nod as he over eagerly grabbed the girl's hand and took her to the dance floor, more than ready to have some fun and get away from the other vampires approaching.

*Long blonde hair swishing gracefully and cold amethyst eyes along with an evil smirk made their way through the crowd after seeing the miser's fixed up pet…..in a way that they were drawn to.

"Quite a pet you have there Kakuzu, is that really the same one that I found hiding in the bushes un?" Hidan snorted, "If it is you must have fucking turned her to make her look that fucking good."

Kakuzu smirked proudly, "That is indeed the same girl but any fool could smell that she has _not _been turned. I only gave her some minor adjustments."

Hidan gripped his blood filled wine glass almost too hard from his anger and growled, "I'd fucking watch your mouth on whom you're calling a fucking fool old man!"

Kakuzu replied in a gruff tone, "On the contrary, you shouldn't speak to your elders with that foul mouth. Remember what happened last time?"

The blonde gave the zealot a warning glare to not lose his temper or this could end up as an unnecessary scene before replying calmly and smoothly to ease the tension.

* * *

"Forgive Hidan, he's just angry that he hasn't been laid in a while. One tends to get irritable from such a thrill in our lives un." Zetsu smirked a bit and held up his glass, **"I can drink to that." **

Kakuzu nodded grimly as Deidara continued…looking over at the dance floor at the girl musing, "I guess you're not in the same rut as Hidan here now that you have her eh un?"

The miser didn't reply and pretended he didn't hear him, the artisan's azure orbs glimmering in mischief and observation. "She _is_ rather cute, has she been behaving like a good pet should un?" "Yes." "Well that's all that matters I guess, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to dance un."

Kakuzu glared at the blonde when he waltzed off as Hidan sneered, "I'd be fucking careful if I were you old man, something may happen to your precious pet if you keep putting the younger generation down."

Those green orbs snapped at the zealot in an intent spiteful stare that made him flinch from the miser's power and anger. Zetsu quickly intervened and suggested Hidan go chat with a bunch of women that were eyeing him up and down, whilst giggling like mad when he made his way over to them.

The bipolar man had a time to calm his friend down, who no doubt would've kicked Hidan's ass again from that unnecessary threat right in front of everyone.

"Zetsu….he's up to something." "I think so too, but don't worry about that now we need to mingle with our guests. Try to have some fun like our pets are."

"Are you sure she'll be safe with Tobi?" **"Of course, the boy is crazy about her." **Kakuzu groaned, "That's what worries me." "…Oh."

* * *

*Rei had to admit she was having a good time; Tobi was patient teaching her how to dance and kept commenting how lovely she looked, which made her blush like mad since she wasn't use to any compliments about her looks…especially positive ones.

She totally forgot about being surrounded by vampires due to the talking and dancing with Tobi, but when he was beckoned back by Zetsu she went to get some punch….only to bump into the blonde Tobi warned her about.

She apologized quickly and scurried off before he had a chance to say anything, deciding to somewhat hide in the corner of the opposing side of the room and gulping down her drink.

It wasn't even a minute when she gasped; the artisan had appeared out of nowhere and merely grinned at her.

"Why hello there, thought you'd give me the slip didn't you un?" Fidgeting nervously she hung her head, unable to say anything but he tenderly tilts her chin up and pouts, "Don't be so scared, you're not in trouble un."

"I'm….I'm not?" "Of course not, I was meaning to have a word with you anyway. You're Kakuzu's pet right un?" She nodded and tried to scoot down the wall since he seemed to be drifting closer but he blocked her way with his hand by pressing it against the wall.

"Care to tell me your name? Oh wait, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Deidara un." He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, flashing a charming smile in the process when she murmured, "Rei."

"Delighted. Now if you don't mind me asking, why are you not with Kakuzu un?" "Um…he let me go dance with Tobi….but he'll be back in a minute since his master needed to talk to him. I need to go back so he won't worry."

She tried to leave the other way but the blonde's other hand slammed against the wall, his body moving in closer as he purred, "What's your rush? The least you can do is give me your undivided attention for bumping into me un."

* * *

Rei was on the verge of calling for help when he covered her mouth with his own, molding his against hers and pinning her body against the wall, cleverly pushing them further down to hide behind a potted palm to avoid being seen.

The girl fought tooth and nail to get away but he was strong and wouldn't let go, but even worse she was sort of liking his touches and didn't even know why.

Figuring it was just a vampire thing she tried to kick him but the blonde was persistent, reaching his hand underneath her dress through the slit and rubbing her clothed womanhood gently.

Whimpering like mad she almost started crying when he disengaged the kiss, keeping his lips a hair length away in case she tried to call for help again.

Deidara murmured dangerously, "If you cause a scene I'll tell Kakuzu what _really _happened un." "What?" "How you shoved me without so much as an apology un."

She didn't think this was at all fair, but Tobi did tell her that he would do this sort of thing to get what he wants so tried to be brave and keep her ground; but his touches growing more firmer and daring to go further made it very difficult.

"You…You can tell him if you want sir. He won't believe you." Those azure orbs glared angrily as the blonde murmured, "You don't want to make me angry now do you un?" "No but….I'm not doing what you want!"

He was about to do something…what she didn't know but she could tell it would be something terrible for her until Tobi popped up faking a cheery expression like he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"There you are Rei-chan! Tobi been looking everywhere for you. Excuse me." He grabbed her hand and led her away casually and discreetly, the girl glancing back at the blonde to only see him smirk at her and lick his lips playfully.

The boy took her to a secluded spot in another part of the room, which was a small closet, asking her questions in worry without fear of being overheard and checking to make sure she was alright but more specifically what the blonde did.

* * *

Once the girl calmed down she told him, the boy paling about the touching part since he knew Kakuzu would blow his top if he found out. "Should I tell him?"

"Tobi don't think you should. Deidara will deny it and there is no proof except our words….he might twist the facts around to his benefit so he can punish you the way he wants for accusing him."

"But…tch….that's not fair. Surely Kakuzu would believe me and not him!?" The boy wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, "He would but without real evidence no vampire can get into trouble except us pets. Tobi just glad Rei-chan didn't get set up like Deidara tried to do."

Nodding somewhat she agreed but shuddered when the boy licked the side of her neck and suckled on it again, "T..Tobi….please stop."

Gently pushing him backwards, all he did was stare at her with a strange look and with his lips parted so cutely. Trying to avert the awkwardness she tried to leave the closet but he pulled her back, pinning her against the wall like the blonde did but only more gently.

"Tobi? What are you doing?" It was as if her words were not even heard, the boy began kissing her, twirling his tongue with hers and grinding his hips into her own which didn't help. Her body was getting heated up again and it was odd to the girl.

Rei tried to push him back but to no avail, shuddering when he attacked her neck again with a small moan. Then before she knew it…she saw his fangs before they pierced her tender skin.

Covering her mouth he muffled her cry of pain, still rubbing against the girl and drinking small mouthfuls of the sweet blood he craved….and hers was especially delicious than he ever tasted.

It wasn't long before he snapped out of his stupor and delicately removed his fangs whispering in panic, "Oh no…oh no….Tobi so sorry…he didn't mean to hurt Rei-chan."

He suckled the wound tenderly to ease the pain but the girl was far too weak already; he drank too much without even realizing it.

Keeping the girl on her feet and close to him he whimpered, this time in fear when the door opened slowly and ominously….thus revealing a livid Kakuzu standing there with an expression that meant only one thing.

Death.

* * *

**TBC:**

_Sorry for the long update but I'm trying lol_

_I just got back from the beach yesterday and before that I finally got me a job and they were working me before I left soooo didn't have much time to write ._

_Anywho, I hope you readers like this chapter and hope to see some reviews on Tobi and Deidara XD_


	8. Chapter 8

The miser almost completely lost it from the appalling sight, but kept his cool the best he was able before supporting his pet against him; purposefully making sure her bite marks were hidden against his side.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he led her away murmuring softly, "Try to keep your eyes open Rei so there will be no suspicions."

The girl nodded a tad before her legs almost gave out, the brute's arm keeping her upright with ease and waltzing them both out of the ballroom like nothing happened.

Once out of the room he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room, quickly drawing some of his blood from his wrist and giving it to her.

Rei whimpered and tried to push him away, but he made her drink so she wouldn't pass out. Once she had a moment to regain her strength he growled, "_What_ happened? Why were you with Tobi!?"

Cringing from his obvious anger the girl murmured, "I…I accidently bumped into Deidara and he had me cornered and….well…Tobi helped me get away and took me into the closet to ask me if I was ok….then he…."

She trailed off, still in shock finding out that Tobi was a vampire all this time and had just bit her. The miser took some much needed deep breaths and grumbled, "I see…..but I'm disappointed in you."

"Wh…Why? I tried to get away from Deidara politely but he wouldn't let me!"

"Don't talk back to me! I'm not referring to that anyway….I'm more concerned that you let the boy drink your blood…which is _mine_ Rei."

The girl frowned and hung her head whispering, "I didn't let him….."

_So I'm nothing but food to him? I thought he liked me at least a little…as more than a pet._

* * *

Kakuzu saw how upset she was and sighed, trying to control his anger in hopes of not harming the fragile human like before. "I believe you, but that doesn't change the facts what happened. Now, I'm going to have a huge talking to with Zetsu about this so don't leave this room."

She nodded glumly before grabbing his sleeve asking, "How…Why is Tobi a vampire!?"

The brute arched a brow stately simply, "To keep him from aging of course, when Zetsu _knew _he wanted the boy to be by his side he turned him. A pet can still be a vampire."

"But..But why didn't he tell me?" "I don't know, you have to ask him that if I haven't killed him by then." He stomped back out the door as the girl frowned, the only thing she could assume is that maybe Tobi thought she'd be scared of him if he told her.

"It's a possibility."

Feeling rather glum she changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed, hoping her master wouldn't harm the boy. It was an accident and even she knew it….Tobi must be upset as it is.

_I wonder if I should have told Kakuzu the truth about Deidara?_

Drifting off into a restless sleep, she would find out sooner or later whether she made the right choice or not.

*A week had gone by, Kakuzu didn't murder Tobi but demanded compensation from Zetsu for what happened since he's responsible for him.

The bipolar vampire was indeed angry with his pet but it was his own fault not to have fed him sooner, he knew the boy was crazy about the girl but ignored the likelihood that he would actually bite her.

* * *

Tobi did come by to apologize on his knees to Rei, he didn't want to tell her what he was because of two things. She was afraid of vampires and he thought she wouldn't be his friend if she found out.

The girl forgave him because it wasn't a big deal…well…not to her anyway, but the miser refused to let them hang out now unless they were supervised. There's no telling how long that punishment will be in effect.

All in all….things could've been worse for Tobi but thankfully Zetsu was there to take care of everything.

Rei on the other hand was nervous, mostly because her master was still fuming about the incident and….she felt like she was being stalked now.

*One day, when things died down, her master let her roam the mansion alone on when she felt those eyes on her again. Biting her lip she turned around to see if she could find out whom it was, but was distracted by a clicking noise from behind a door.

Furrowing her brows she went closer to it, but what she didn't expect was the door to swing wide open…luckily not hitting her, and being jerked inside.

Gasping from the impact to the wall she groaned from the slight pain and paled when she opened her eyes to see the blonde.

"You must have missed me if you jumped into this broom closet un~"

Her mouth fell open in shock from his obvious lie but tensed when he flat out kissed her again, devouring her mouth with his tongue and making quick work jerking her shirt and bra up.

She tried to shove him away and call for help but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand and held her wrists above her head with the other.

"None of that now~ We're going to finish where we left off un."

* * *

She shook her head no in fear but to no avail, the blonde was determined and more than eager to get into her pants; proving it by tweaking her nipples and massaging the soft mounds.

She whimpered from the unwanted touches, even more when he traveled his hand down her shorts to fondle the sensitive area firmly.

The blonde chuckled and suckled her neck, whispering sexily, "I've been wanting a challenge like you for some time now, don't disappoint me un."

Clenching her eyes shut upon the harsh intrusion of two fingers inside her, pumping in and out slowly whilst pained whimpers erupted from her throat.

"Rei? Where are you?"

Her eyes widened in fear hearing her master calling for her, and yet she could do nothing but take this torture.

The blonde chuckled softly as the miser's tone soon turned angry, pumping his fingers even faster than before and making the girl even wetter.

She felt her body growing hot all of a sudden, flinching when the thunderous footsteps came stomping closer but the blonde cooed playfully and evilly, "Let's see what happens when he finds you in here masturbating un."

Before she knew it, the blonde swung the door open and tossed her weak body into the hallway with a sadistic grin…right in front of her master.

Kakuzu was astonished but angrier than anything….his pet pulled her shirt back down in embarrassment and didn't meet his glare. The only thing he could pay attention to was the smell of her arousal…and not caused by him either.

He spoke in a bitter tone, "Did you not hear me calling you?" The girl stuttered, "I did but I couldn't get out. Deidara…."

"Did someone mention my name un?"

* * *

Kakuzu tensed and mentally prayed the girl wouldn't accuse him of doing anything while he stood right there with that damn wide grin.

"What's going on here? Is your pet being naughty Kakuzu un?"

"It's none of your business! Rei, come with me." The girl was flabbergasted, looking back and forth between the broom closet and the blonde that was just in there. _How did he do that!?_

"But..But…he…" Kakuzu snapped, "Be silent and come here!" The girl whimpered and shakily stood up, hanging her head in shame as her master took a firm grip on her shoulder to lead her away but the blonde stopped them.

"Kakuzu, I do believe your human was talking about me. I want to know what she said un." The miser clenched his teeth and growled, "She didn't say a word about you." "I heard her so unless you want me to inform another elder on this matter you better let her speak un."

The blonde had the miser right where he wanted him, the girl would have no choice but to tell the truth and then he can fuck her as punishment. The idea just made him salivate.

Kakuzu took a deep breath and grumbled, "Go ahead Rei." The girl whimpered but the intent stares from both vampires made her talk….but decided to lie instead.

"I…I….I hid in there to…to….touch myself in private since I thought Deidara was coming around the corner."

Her master knew that was a poor excuse of a fib, the blonde glaring at her as well before snapping, "We both know you're lying so tell the truth un."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she whimpered, "Fine….Deidara jerked me in there and….molested me. I couldn't go back to my master because he wouldn't let me until he made me fall out on purpose trying to get me into trouble."

* * *

The miser couldn't believe…no, he didn't want to believe what he just heard and it infuriated him to no end. The blonde arched both brows in sheer disgust, "Tch, how dare you accuse me of such a stunt human. Someone should teach you some manners about lying to your superiors un."

He turned his cold gaze to Kakuzu, his acting skills were flawless to get what he wants but the miser growled, somewhat calm-like, "I apologize for my pet's accusations of you Deidara. We can't prove if that's what really happened but regardless, she will be punished for slandering your name."

The artisan snorted, "That's not good enough. I demand to be the one to punish her un." Kakuzu narrowed his gaze and growled, "You know the rules, if I don't agree to punish her then you may have your way; but I AM going to punish her. This argument is over."

The blonde was livid from being deprived of his fun and decided to only way to deal with it was to make them both suffer.

He mused, "Not quite, let's not forget the tiny detail of the rules. If I can't do anything to the human then I tell you what I want her punishment to be by your hands un."

Kakuzu almost lost his temper once again, wanting nothing more than to rip that damn smirk off the artisan and torment him until he begged for death.

Now wasn't the time to lose his cool, or else this would end badly for all three of them, so he grunted through gritted teeth, "Then what do you want me to do to her?"

The blonde chuckled, "Fuck her in the ass un." The miser's eyes widened a bit and covered his pet's ears so she couldn't hear, even though she was too much in terror with the verdict to pay attention anyway, "Have you lost your damn mind? That could kill her."

"No it won't un." "She's not immortal Deidara, the girl is human and her body will not recover from such an act." The artisan tilted his head in deep thought, "True, but I'm not changing my mind about it. If you're so damn worried then turn her, problem solved un."

"You damn bastard….but very well. I'll do it."

The blonde grinned in excitement, pleased that he got under the miser's skin and found his weakness. He was going to enjoy listening in on the pained screams indeed.

* * *

*Kakuzu immediately went straight into the bathroom to splash his face with icy water to cool him down, grabbing the shower curtain rod and tearing it apart like it was nothing to relieve a fraction of his fury.

The girl sat meekly on the bed, terrified to no end about doing it anally. She read that it hurt like hell, far worse than being raped in your normal entrance because the muscles are much tighter and won't stretch as much.

She jumped when her master stormed out of the bathroom, apparently in deep thought when he approached her murmuring, "I'm not raping you there, at least not with my cock anyway. I have a way around this but it'll still be painful. I apologize."

"I..I don't understand." He whispered in her ear, "The bastard messed up. He said only to fuck you anally, that can be interpreted in different ways, so I'm going to _finger_-fuck you."

Rei still didn't like the idea but nodded, thanking whatever god that there was a loophole.

Sighing he ordered, knowing the blonde was listening in at the door, "Strip." Turning red the girl did what her master told her, slowly removing her garments and lying down on her back.

The miser tried to control his lust and sucked on his fingers, making sure to coat them thoroughly before gently sliding one inside the tight entrance.

Pushing it in and out slowly the girl whimpered, trying to fight the odd feeling and even groaned a bit from how far it went inside.

Kakuzu didn't think only one finger would cause her to react this badly, but then again he had big hands so that meant thicker and longer fingers. Grumbling he tried to ease her mind, reaching up to fondle her breasts.

_If she's sexually aroused then maybe she won't feel so badly._

* * *

Pushing the digit in deeper and harder she cried out softly, whimpering even more when he lifted her leg over his shoulder to hit it at another angle.

His pet was biting her lip and trying to fight the noises erupting from her throat, but it changed when she felt a moist mouth enveloping her nipple and suckling it tenderly.

He heard the soft moan and smirked a tad. _She's very sensitive. _Thrusting the finger faster the girl let a small cry of pain slip out, even more so when he added another digit.

Arching her back she tried to scoot away, but her master pulled her back; not before flipping the girl on her stomach and going even faster and harder.

The pained sensations hit her hard, sobbing softly into the sheets which she gripped onto for dear life. For some reason those sounds were turning him on, compelled to pull out his member of its confinement before resuming.

He would have to coat her insides with his semen, but would wait until the last moment to do so. The smell, sounds, the writhing little body….it was intoxicating to him as he felt his cock hardened and throb tenfold.

He could cum at any moment but wanted to prolong it to make a good show, digging his fingers inside even deeper as the girl let out a particular loud sob whimpering, "Ma…Master…it hurts~"

That clenched it for the vampire, using his fingers to stretch the tiny virgin hole as wide as he could to press the tip of his erection just a hair length inside before releasing his load with a pained grunt.

The girl hissed and felt the hot substance filling her up, cringing when he removed his fingers and tip of his cock gently. Rei collapsed in a pained heap, sobbing softly into the sheets as the cum leaked down her thighs.

* * *

The vampire frowned and tucked his member back, going to the door and on cue the blonde was standing right there with a smug grin glancing past his shoulder to look at the human.

"Hmm, you didn't turn her after all un?" "There was no need." "Then why was she not screaming un?" "I was gentle." "I didn't say anything about being gentle, this IS a punishment un."

Kakuzu snarled, "You didn't state otherwise to be aggressive but it WAS indeed painful for my pet. Now get the hell out of my sight and if I ever see you near my pet again it'll be your undoing!"

He slammed the door in the blonde's face, cursing him for everything he put his pet through. Only _he_ was to touch her intimately, _he_ would get the satisfaction of giving his pet discipline…..the miser furrowed his brows in wonder.

_Why am I losing my composure over this?_

Glancing over at his pet he was beginning to see why. It was the same connection and way Zetsu cherished Tobi.

Quickly taking care to clean and redress the girl, making Rei drink his blood once more to heal her faster he put her to bed.

Absentmindedly he fiddled with her hair, just staring at the human as she went to sleep almost peacefully from his blood coursing through her veins.

_Everything is starting to makes sense why I react so uncharacteristically dealing with Rei…..she's precious to me._

* * *

**TBC:**

**Sorry for the long update, but here it is and I hope you guys enjoy this and how much of an ass Deidara is and Tobi didn't get killed lol**

**The lemon will come on either next chapter or the one after, not sure yet ;p**

_P.S. If anyone has any suggestions or something in particular they want to see happen just let me know, I've run out of ideas on this story and how it should end and whatnot aside from the lemon XD_

_You can either put it in review or just PM me…..but review this chapter all the same lol_


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since her master was forced to punish her anally, her body recovered quickly from his powerful blood. She couldn't believe how bad it felt from just his fingers alone at first, but once she got used to it wasn't so terrible.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head Rei was….confused. Why did Deidara go through all that trouble just to get her punished? If anything Tobi was right…..there are just twisted vampires out there who enjoy nothing more than to torture humans, and the blonde was one of them.

Her main concern right now was her master; he's been acting….strange. He didn't seem to be in a bad mood all the time and was treating her more than a pet. For example he didn't make her bathe with him, sit on his lap while he read or did paperwork, but most importantly….removing the collar.

Sure she still had to put it on when they left his bedroom but as of now she rarely wore the thing, which she wasn't complaining.

As of now she sat on the balcony tapping her fingers on the ledge in deep thought, sitting comfortably in a chair. The cool breeze felt nice and helped clear her mind a little.

_Is Kakuzu just doing these nice things because he feels sorry for punishing me? Or is it because he really wants to?_

"Rei?" She turned and murmured, "I'm out here sir." The brute looked, believe it or not, nervous about something. "Is something wrong master?"

He smirked a tad before handing her a small neatly wrapped box, the girl taking it and just staring at it in shock. He snorted, "Are you going to open it or just stare?"

The girl scowled a bit and pulled the bow, opening it and her eyes went wide. It was a glittering bracelet and her master sat down next to her, "It's studded with genuine sapphire and diamond."

Rei was flabbergasted; there was _no way_ he bought her something as greedy as he is. "I..I…what's the occasion." He leaned back and stifled a laugh, "I don't need a reason to give my pet a gift. Is it to your liking?"

* * *

"I…I love it." "I'm glad." He took it from her and hooked the bracelet to her wrist murmuring softly, "It belonged to my mother and was just collecting dust."

Rei was touched, "I'm flattered master but…I don't deserve…" He gave the girl a fixed look and growled, "Yes you do and that's why I'm giving it to you."

The girl nodded and asked, "I still don't think I do but….did your mother pass away?" He leaned back and nodded, "Many years ago, I was an adolescent at the time….sixteen I believe but it's in the past even though I will always miss her, but that's how life is."

The girl timidly placed her hand on his and murmured, "I'm sorry. I lost my mom too." He arched a brow and asked, "What happened?" "She died in a car accident when I was fourteen by a damn drunk driver….and left me all alone. It wasn't her fault I know but…."

The tears had already starting falling down her cheeks when the miser pulled out his handkerchief and gently wiped them away, "Don't start that weeping now, you've already mourned enough I'm sure."

Sniffing she nodded, "Yeah…but she was all I had." "What about your father?" "Tch…he left us when I was eight for some other woman." The vampire growled in disapproval but cooed, "Don't worry about the past, it's over and you're wrong. You do have someone to take care of you….you're not alone anymore Rei."

The blue orbs went wide from his words and when the vampire's face grew even closer to her own, the girl's heart was racing and very timidly leaning forward to let him kiss her but; right when she felt his lips barely on hers he retreated with a stern look at nothing in particular.

Unbeknownst to her he was angry at himself, he felt like he was taking advantage of her vulnerability to get her to kiss him openly.

Talk about an awkward silence between the two until the girl whispered to change the subject, "What about your dad?"

* * *

He smirked, "I never knew my father, he was a drifter from what my mother told me but….she said he loved him for reasons unexplained. They both apparently had a special bond but she refused to turn him since he didn't want to. She did read me the few letters he sent to her, and he did seem to love her as well but their relationship would never work out."

"How come?" "Simple, he couldn't stay in one place for very long and was low-class and undereducated. He knew he wouldn't fit in with my mother's crowd. She was elegant and refined, not to mention a lovely woman that many vampires craved."

The girl smiled, "Sounds like a sad love tale. What did she look like?" "Tall, slim, had long light brown hair that she kept draped over her shoulder, dark skin, and blue eyes….almost as lovely as yours." The teen blushed, "So, you just got her skin tone?" "And intellect obviously, my other features are from my father."

"I see, but what about your…um…stitches."

He tensed from the subject and muttered bitterly, "I was used as an experiment right after my mother died because the scientist wanted to get his vengeance on her because she turned him down countless times as a mate. I was inexperienced fighting against an elder vampire and this defection was a nasty side effect…but I got my revenge that same day even though my body will never change, cursed to be a hideous monster."

He seemed a bit saddened now, "I use to have flawless smooth skin, now it's coarse and callused. It still makes me sick."

Rei felt so sorry for the man and whispered, not quite sure if he even heard her, "I don't think you look like a monster…you're really….handsome."

She honestly really did think he was, in a unique way. The miser felt a smirk creep up from the compliment because he knew she was telling him the truth.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking master…..how did she die?" He shrugged, "No one really knows how, she was found lifeless in her bed as if she was merely still sleeping, but I believe it was heartache once she found out my father was killed not too long before that. He was shot in the back of the head…we never found out why or who did it."

"I'm sorry." "Don't be, I never considered him a loss because I never knew him but, for my mother's sake I wished that didn't happen to him. He made her happy to be alive as strange as it may be."

"I agree but…so…you're not a full vampire since your dad was human?" "I _am_ full blooded despite that because my mother's clan was exceedingly powerful vampires, so her DNA overpowered my father's when I was born, leaving no trace of her ever mating with a human."

The teen groaned, this information was too much to take in before blurting out, "Then vampires can have babies!?"

He stifled another chuckle, "You are so naïve sometimes. Vampires _can_ breed unlike what legends say about us. Like sunlight for example, it won't kill us; it just hurts like a bitch."

The girl smirked and decided to drop it as he stood, "It's time for supper, come along."

*She chatted happily with Tobi, who did his best not to bring up the subject about Deidara, when it was time for them to sit under the table at their master's feet.

The miser stroked her hair as she leaned against his legs, the teen wondering how she could ever repay him for getting her out of trouble and being so kind to her.

Their moment of being open to one another on the balcony caused new emotions to emerge and she wasn't quite sure what to do.

* * *

She was beginning to wonder if she was developing feelings for her master, at first she didn't like him but now….things are much better and she was beginning to think she did care about him after all.

Sure she did what he said without fail, but not because she had to…she could've kept rebelling but Kakuzu always seemed to be stressed out or angry about something and the last thing he needed was her to do that and cause trouble.

Rei sighed heavily. _I do really care about how he feels….but….how do I tell him? I couldn't even bring myself to thank him properly for the bracelet._

An idea hit her in an instant…mind you a lewd one that made her cheeks turn bright red. The meal just started so maybe….she could _show_ him she cares better than using words.

Gulping she shuffled around to face his groin, glancing around watching how the other humans pleased their masters before daring to make a move.

She was scared, very much so since she's never done this before but, he wanted it before so he'll no doubt still desire it. _I hope this makes him happy._

She gently rubbed his thighs before gradually moving in, getting closer to the center before finally touching it.

Her hands trembled as she rubbed his crotch tenderly, already feeling something growing hard underneath and she knew what it was obviously.

She withdrew when his hand came down under the tablecloth, undoing his pants swiftly before retreating above. _I take it that he's not complaining._

Biting her lip nervously she reached in and pulled out his erection, her eyes going large from his size…..she's seen him in the nude a few times but he wasn't hard and it really made a difference.

She wrapped her hands around the length, stroking it gently experimentally and leaning in closer to lick the underside of it.

* * *

*Tobi saw exactly what Rei was attempting to do, grinning in excitement but mostly from how turned on he was getting watching her.

He whipped out his length and began pumping it, loving this sight even though Zetsu might object how dirty he was being.

*Rei didn't really mind licking it, her master's scent was very addicting and her body was getting hot, her lower regions beginning to ache a bit.

Finally getting over her fright she licked the precum from the tip, and suckling the head gently as she felt his fingers interlace in her short hair, gripping almost firmly but not shoving her down surprisingly.

The teen worked her way down gradually, softly gagging when she went too far but bobbed her head slowly and she was rather liking it now.

Her master seemed pleased since he was urging her to go faster, holding her head firmly as she did what he wanted; stroking the rest of his throbbing shaft with her hands.

It wasn't long before he firmly made her stop, the clanking of dishes being heard from above and the sound of chairs moving. He tucked his member back and when she crawled out, he immediately rushed off to his room with her with Zetsu grinning at him naughtily.

The bipolar vamp could smell his pet's arousal and peeked under the table during the meal to see him jacking off, wondering why he then noticed Kakuzu's serene expression; which he rarely showed at all and all the pieces were put together.

*The miser locked his door and stared at the girl in bewilderment, "_What_ possessed you to do that all of a sudden?"

She pouted and murmured, "I'm sorry…..I thought….I just wanted to….." He shushed her and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling out his length growling huskily with a smirk, "You're not going to tease me like that and not finish."

* * *

"Yo..You're not angry with me?" He gestured for his pet to come closer when he kissed her heatedly, "Need I say more?" She shook her head and went to her knees, face all red because now she knew he was watching her do it.

Once again she became timid but the caresses to her head helped get over it a little, working back on his length he growled in content, his hips slightly bucking up this time and almost making her gag again.

"Faster Rei~" His pet did and tried her best to do a good job, and judging from the low groans he was indeed satisfied. Rather quickly he gripped her hair almost painfully tight and grumbled, "I'm coming."

With a few more bobs she felt a lot of hot stuff fill her mouth, her master was tense and slightly shaking but he recovered quickly. She swallowed what was in her mouth and made a face; it clung in her throat and tasted salty.

He patted her head and stroked her cheek, wiping some drops of cum away musing, "You pleased your master greatly Rei." He knew that was difficult for her to do, but understood her hidden meaning none the less.

But that didn't stop him from grinning naughtily and lifting her onto his lap, "I wonder how my pet feels after doing that?"

She furrowed her brows in confusion and went rigid when he licked the excess cum off her face, twirling his tongue inside her mouth to get the rest when she softly moaned.

* * *

Grumbling deep in his throat he flipped their positions so he could straddle her, running his hands up and down her thighs when he reached under the dress.

Rei bit her lip in fear but didn't stop him; her master's finger pressed against her heat and rubbed it repeatedly. Her fluids went through her panties, and he was making her feel so good. Her body was beyond hot and it scared her but…..that was the problem…..she was frightened.

She pictured the blonde and the sick twisted grin when he molested her and weakly whimpered. Kakuzu saw her pained expression and stopped, he could tell something was wrong.

Furrowing his brows he noticed she visibly flinched and frowned, cursing the blonde for traumatizing her.

"Want me to stop?" She meekly nodded and whispered, "I'm sorry master…I…" "There's no need to explain, you're just going to need some time."

Kakuzu wanted nothing more than to keep going, his vampire instincts craving to devour and fuck the woman was beyond overwhelming more than usual this time, but he gritted his teeth and crawled off of her.

He wouldn't defile her innocence….not yet…..

One thing is for certain, he can't hold off much longer.

**TBC:  
**

**I hope everyone likes and courtesy for idea of under table smut and the admittance of feelings on this chapter goes to: 'Sommer-hopeless romantic' **


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a few weeks since Rei expressed her feelings to her master, but still, once Deidara got wind of it things were bound to change from good to worse.

"Come on; do this little favor for me Sasori un." The red head sighed, "I have no interest in this human brat."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Since when do you ever get interested in a human anymore, why the sudden change these past ten years un?"

The man took a sip of blood from his wine glass and grumbled, "It doesn't thrill me as it once did to set up humans so I can punish them…..the reactions are always the same from them. It's rather pitiful."

Deidara leaned in and murmured, "This one is different Sasori I assure you, she doesn't cry the entire time or scream bloody murder being molested un." The thin brow of the artisan arched slightly as he mused, "That's a first I admit."

"Then what do you say? You can join me un."

"….Alright, but only on one condition."

The blonde nodded as the red head continued, "If this plan doesn't work out, which I doubt it will since Kakuzu is her master, I'm going to have my way with you all day without any resistance brat."

The blonde paled a bit and muttered, "Why un?" "Simple, this way I won't be disappointed and will get what I want regardless of the outcome." "…Fine, it's a deal un." "Good…..and what of Hidan?"

Deidara smirked, "He's actually not interested in her anymore because of some new more appealing humans that arrived, but I know him, Kakuzu is just too smart for him to even get a chance on fucking her un."

Sasori nodded, "That's true."

* * *

*Rei currently just ran an errand for her master, having permission to go see Tobi but when she turned around the corner she bumped into someone.

The wine glass the man was holding spilt all over his shirt and he glared fiercely at her. She flinched from the glare and apologized, "I'm so sorry sir."

He did nothing but glare his brown eyes into her own when he grumbled, "You're going to pay for ruining my shirt. Blood is very difficult to get out of this material."

Rei was mentally panicking but spoke gently, "Please don't be angry with me, I can try to clean your shirt and get the stain out." When he narrowed his eyes even more if that were possible she just realized who this man was.

He was the red head Tobi warned her about when she first arrived, but forgot about him since it's been a while since she's seen him and what's worse…..she looked him dead in the eye too.

Taking a deep breath he growled, "I would be willing to let this slide since you have such polite manners; however, looking your superior in the eye is very disrespectful and is a rather large irk of mine."

_Damn it!_

He then snatched her arm and began to lead her downstairs, the girl was about to shout for her master since he has a say in this when someone clamped their hand over her mouth from behind.

"We're not having _him_ interfere this time un."

The girl's eyes went wide hearing the blonde's voice, struggling like mad to get away when both men threw her into a room. The redhead didn't look too interested with what would take place but the blonde obviously did.

Once he let her go the girl backed into the farthest corner when the artisan smirked, "Thank you Sasori, my plan worked."

The girl asked softly, "Plan?" "Yes, Kakuzu has his senses fixated solely on mine and would never suspect Sasori to come after you un."

The red head rolled his eyes a tad before muttering, "He'll know something's up if you keep delaying this brat."

The blonde nodded and attacked, the girl almost screamed but he gagged her with a handkerchief; Rei began trembling when he shoved her on the bed but almost passed out in fear when the door to the room crashed open.

Kakuzu stomped in with eyes aflame before dragging the blonde off his pet and beating the living hell out of him this time with no restraints. Sasori just stood there smirking in amusement at the cruelty of the miser, who took a while to get calm once more when his glare turned to him.

The redhead just murmured, "I didn't touch her Kakuzu, now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to get my end of the bargain." He tossed the unconscious blonde on his shoulder and left; his assumption that Deidara would fail came to pass like he knew it would.

He knew the miser was very keen on the human and if she was near _any_ vampire presence he didn't approve of he'd be arriving in an instant.

Now that's over and done with, the blonde is in for a _long_ night. Sasori licking his lips just from the mere thought.

* * *

*The miser gently took the gag off the girl and carried her back to his room, letting her do what she pleased to calm down; which was just to stay next to him.

He should have known the blonde would've tried to get someone else involved, but no matter, it _wouldn't_ happen again.

She was his and his alone…..he made his decision some time ago.

*The rest of the night seemed to go by slowly, but when it was time for bed, the vamp couldn't sleep; for what reason he was unsure.

The one thing he was sure about though was those cute quiet breaths of his pet.

He had been staring at the petite sleeping form, his body becoming aroused to the possibilities he could do at this moment. What started the sensation was his thirst for his pet's blood, but mostly the thin strap of the gown falling off her shoulder, unintentionally exposing more to the perky breasts just begging to be tasted.

Kakuzu couldn't take it anymore and why should he? He's waited long enough and can do whatever he wants with Rei….but that doesn't mean he wants to rape the human. It's never any fun or even remotely a challenge for his charm and seductive skills that he rarely uses.

Licking his lips he gently reached down into the inside of the gown, delicately rubbing the nipple until it grew nice and hard.

He didn't know when she would wake, but wanted to hear her sounds. Pinching said nipple she made a tiny whimper that made him smirk, expanding his hand to massage the baby soft mounds.

The girl's breathing began to increase, even more when he reached down to slip his hand between her legs to caress the sensitive bundle of nerves.

This action caused her body to tremble greatly, whimper and gasp from time to time, subconsciously trying to press her legs together but to no avail.

* * *

Kakuzu leaned up slightly, tugging the silky material down to expose the breasts before twirling his tongue around the bud, suckling so gently the girl arched her upwards in response; adoring the cute sounds and mused about what was to come.

He would treat her gently regardless, his animal instinct alone would destroy the fragile body from his strength, but he wouldn't dare ruin this. He lost track of the years how long it's been since he's been with a woman, and never one this young.

"Hrmm…wha…."

Pulling back from his mouth assault she rubbed her eyes sleepily and trying to register what's going on until a small moan escaped her lips when a digit rubbed more firmly.

She then grew frightened, trying to push the vampire away in tears but all he did was continue and murmured huskily, "Don't fight it Rei….."

She shook her head in denial, softly sobbing until he kissed her, molding their lips tantalizingly and making her calm down almost instantly.

Her lips parted to get some air when his strong tongue glided its way into her mouth, tangling against the other organ until she cried out softly, bucking her hips into his hand and writhing from her first orgasm.

Disengaging the kiss and leaving a trail of saliva, the girl panted with a dark blush and embarrassed to what just happened.

"Ma…Master…I..I don't want this….please." Withdrawing his moistened fingertips, he merely sucked the sweet essence of her innocence and making sure she was watching him do it.

He could see a faint hint of lust gleaming in her eyes though she may not know it, but it aroused him even further. Gently pulling the gown up the girl didn't resist as she wasn't supposed to, glancing at the material being tossed to the side and along with her panties; leaving her totally bare to his mercy.

* * *

After making quick work of his lounge pants, she clamped her eyes shut.

"Rei…look at me."

It was an order, and the girl knew what would happen if she didn't obey. Peeking open her blue orbs he smirked as she bit her lip nervously, glancing down at the proud, rather large, erection protruding from many wild dark hairs just waiting to be satiated.

Kissing and nibbling her neck he purred, "Wouldn't you like your master to give you pure pleasure?" She was unsure what to say but was rather confused with the odd feeling…it was much different than with Deidara…..this was more intense and enjoyable…and for some reason…she wasn't scared this time.

Taking her small hitched breaths as a yes, he traveled his mouth down to devour the sacred area that only he was allowed to touch.

Licking and suckling Rei gasped, protesting against such a lewd act but fell back whimpering, her fingers entangling in the brute's dark tresses.

The vamp was overwhelmed with pleasure, the flavor and everything else about his pet was simply sublime.

He held her bucking hips down with a smirk, still tasting his pet until she softly cried out, having yet released a second time.

_She's very innocent indeed._

Chuckling under his breath he loved the fact she adored his sinful deeds, which she only had a fraction of what real ecstasy is.

"Rei~"

The girl looked up at him with half-lidded orbs as he leaned down and asked, "Are you happy here with me?" She smiled gently, "Of course I am master."

* * *

"Do you wish to stay by my side and become one with me?" She nodded but furrowed her brows from how serious he looked right now, "Think carefully Rei, if you have any doubts now is the time to say so."

"Master?" "Yes?" "Um…when you say one with you….do you mean intimately or as a vampire?"

The miser brushed his lips over her ear and murmured, "Both."

The girl was quiet for a few moments, mostly concentrating on the pros and cons with his offer.

She was scared and nervous without a doubt but Rei knew what her answer was despite that. "I _want_ to be with you….Kakuzu."

The girl dared to call him by his name but he didn't mind, the man just leaned in and kissed her again before focusing on claiming her once and for all.

He glided his length inside slowly, his human whimpering from his size and digging her nails into his back. The behemoth grunted from the tightness but kept pushing until he was completely sheathed, affectionately kissing his human to ease her mind.

"It'll hurt less if you relax Rei." "I'm…trying…."

He could smell the blood he caused by breaking her barrier, but his lustful instincts made his body move sooner than he wanted.

The girl whimpered quite a bit and refused to let him go, but he kept his movements under control until she gradually relaxed.

Once he heard some soft moans, he increased the pace with a smirk. Her mouth was ajar making wanton moans just for him, her eyes closed and lost in pleasure.

A particular cry erupting from her throat when he found her scared spot, pumping it relentlessly as she arched her back whimpering, "Ka..Kaku…ah…Kakuzu~"

* * *

Growling under his breath he locked their mouths together for a heated kiss, murmuring her name softly in her ear from time to time as well.

The human held her arms out to him pleading softly in need, "Hold me…" The vampire smirked from how cute she sounded, gladly embracing the girl as she latched onto him with another moan.

He felt her body tensing greatly and knew she was about to climax but he was too this time, he couldn't help himself as he pounded her harder as she cried out from the intense pleasure.

The vampire grunted and writhed along with the girl, taking this moment to turn her neck and puncture her skin with his fangs.

The girl arched her back, mouth agape in a silent scream as her master drank heavily; pain and pleasure made into one for the girl as she went limp in his arms.

Kakuzu stopped drinking just before she passed out to make her drink his own blood, the human then losing consciousness as the miser stroked her cheek and suckled the wound tenderly.

He drifted off to sleep right after as well, too exhilarated to do anything more.

*When sunset came, Rei didn't feel any different except that she was hungry, but didn't complain as her master stroked her hair.

Finally…finally she felt wanted after such a long time. If her master asked her what she clarified herself from her name's multiple meanings now, she would no longer refer to herself as nothing and a zero, but spirit and lovely instead.

She didn't need to tell him how her first time was, he knew the answer, but one thing in particular was stuck in her mind.

"Am I still a pet?"

The miser chuckled at the girl once again, "For the time being Rei."

Nothing more needed to be said, Kakuzu knew she would become his mate at some point, but not just yet, she needed time to adjust to her new life as a vampire.

To think…..all it took was his thirst for a diamond in the rough to find tranquility after all these years~

**Finish!**

_I hope everyone enjoyed this story and how things played out; especially the lemon XD_

_I did take into consideration on someone getting back at Deidara, so I hope Sasori getting involved and going to have his way with him works lol_

_Hate to see this story end too but ran out of ideas, but review and let me know what you think._

_***NOTE: Judging from how I ended this and lots of questions...a sequel IS in order so keep a lookout XD (have NO clue when but I'll try my best)***_


End file.
